You will never forget
by xWillemijnx
Summary: A very random story about a black haired girl with a secret, a red haired girl with a crush and some boys that are up to mischief. A year where they have to survive grief, love, trust and betrayal. 'Will the craziness ever stop' is a question that never seems to find an answer.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_Chapter 1 Prologue_

The fire is dancing in front of my eyes, I blink trying to forget, trying to forget my memories and dreams. One memory doesn't want to leave my mind, it's repeating itself again and again and again. It came to me this night, in the form of a nightmare, I try to forget, but I want to remember. When I unconsciously start moving my hands over the fire, I move them in circles and twists. So the fire can start playing, and it does, it doesn't even resist me, the fire shows me a girl, a little girl with long curls I know to be black, a little girl with big eyes I knew used to be sparkling blue and full of life, now empty, dead…hunted. The girl looks at me when the fire starts whispering '' what have you done? How could you? They loved you.'' I want it to stop, I want the fire to stop playing, but my hands wouldn't stop sending magic to project my nightmare in the flames. The scene changed and I'm now looking at the same girl standing in front of a burning house. The girl doesn't scream, doesn't cry and doesn't move. She just stands there, frozen, not understanding or wanting to understand what's happening. Then she turns and starts running, whilst running she changes into an animal, a lion, she jumps and in the middle of the jump she turns again, only now in a owl. I look at the girl, I see or rather feel the confusion. It was her trigger, my trigger, the trigger that changed it all. The death of my parents, brother and sister, my family. That was my trigger. The trigger that woke the animal inside of me.  
I dropped my hands and the silent screams from the fire I hadn't heard stopped, the scene of the flying owl disappears and back are the unruly flames. I never understood why people are scared of flames, they burn you when you touch them, but they are warm if you don't go too far away, the flames are wild and crazy, but when you want them to listen they quickly obey.  
I stand up and walk to the stairs leading to the dormitories, I don't know why but at the last second before disappearing around the corner I turn around and look at a spot next to the fireplace, I frown, asking myself why I turned, why I was looking at a wall, why was I feeling as if being watched, why…? I turn back and go to the 7th year's dormitory, changing into a grey cat before jumping on my familiar's bed. I try to sleep, but those last few seconds before I left were twirling in my mind not wanting to let me go, I had to focus, I had to rest for tomorrow, but my brain didn't listen. Tomorrow is my familiars first day of school, tomorrow I was expected to be in top shape, tomorrow everything will change again. If only I had known it then.

When morning came my dead eyes had lights in them again, they were curious and big, as if I never had a nightmare. I stretched and stood up to wake Lily, my best friend and familiar, I first pawed her face and grinned inwardly thinking of multiple things I could do to wake her. Deciding to just first sit down on her head I went to do so, sadly that didn't bother her. Although on the other hand, that meant I could try different approaches. 5 minutes later I had tried almost every way I knew of waking her, but she was still playing the role of sleeping beauty so I grinned and went to do one of the worst things you can do to wake someone up. I turned into my human form, walked to the bathroom, filled a big glass with ice cold water, returned to Lily and emptied the glass on her head while grinning like some kind of mad man, seriously I think I'm losing it! Sadly my grin only got bigger when a spluttering girl with red hair and green eyes shot up to glare furiously at me. It took all my willpower to not burst out laughing that very moment, I am afraid I have completely lost the remaining respect Lily had for me when she saw my way-too-big-for-my-face smile. ''Good morning sunshine!'' I somehow managed to squeeze out of my mouth in a very high pitched voice. She grunted some reply before she stood up and walked to the bathroom, I immediately followed, but stopped in front of the bathroom door that was thrown shut in my face ''Oooh Lilypiee, are you ready for your first day of school?!'' I called out to her knowing that she would get pissed at me, and indeed where my expectations correct when I heard her scream at me to not use that tone or word, because obviously I sounded to much like the absolutely horrid, horrible, blablabla James Potter I grinned and shook my head. I know he has a crush on Lily, no scratch that, the whole bloody school knows that he's absolutely in love with Lily, but I also knew that Lily had a secret crush on the poor boy, but because she is way too stubborn for her own good she tries to hide it, for a reason I don't know, but I'd probably think it would be a stupid reason...  
I sighed and walked into the bathroom ignoring the fact that I was completely infiltrating her privacy, she would just have to life with it. ''Hey Lily just so you know, this year I have decided to take charge of your wardrobe and with that I mean that you actually have some nice clothes now'' I yelled at her, trying to be loud enough to be heard over the water from the shower, but also not really trying for I did not want her to know just yet.  
''WHAT DID YOU DO LYA?!'' I heard her scream form underneath the shower, I grinned and quickly left the bathroom before she could start screaming again. After about 5 minutes she walked out of the bathroom with a very pissed and angry look on her face, her green eyes were looking me directly in the eyes, sending 100 daggers every second. ''You wouldn't dare'' she said deathly quiet and it was scaring the hell out of me. But of course my uncontrollable mouth had to take over so after it had changed into a grin it started speaking '' you know very well I would''. Her eyes widened as the realisation dawned on her that my traitorous mouth was probably right. I couldn't disagree, somehow my mouth could take complete control of my body and it made me do things without consulting my brain or anything/anyone that would try to communicate. After what seemed like ages but probably where just a few minutes she sighted and turned her head away ''I guess I can give it a try'' I heard her say with a defeated voice. Another crazy grin tried to split my head in two, before I nodded enthusiastically and turned on my heels to walk back to Lily's bed. I went to her trunk and pulled out her uniform for the day, I saw her look sceptically at it so I chuckled before telling her that I had only brought skirts and dresses, well unless you count pyjama's and one pear of jeans that would have brought me my death if I hadn't taken them with me. After I told her that she stood there looking at me with a calculating look in her eyes, I could practically hear her brain buzz trying to figure out if I was lying or not. Eventually she decided that she would have to believe me and would have to accept it too, because she didn't really have a choice in the matter anyway. She put on her uniform and then after a quiet heated discussion she sat down to let me do her hair and make-up, during all of this my crazy grin hadn't decided to leave me just yet, so while I was doing the finishing touches on her hair that I had put into a gorgeous braid with little braids going through the think red hair, I was still grinning like some maniac. During our discussion we had apparently woken up Marlene, who then proceeded to hurry up so she could join us when we would go for breakfast and told us all about a very cute Ravenclaw boy. Before we left I quickly changed into my cat form and we turned to leave the Gryffindor tower for breakfast.

When Lily got her timetable it was quickly decided that I wouldn't tag along until after lunch, because I absolutely refuse to go to either potions or muggle studies, both of which I think are real rubbish. I used to tag along to potions, but when Lily started bugging me about telling her oh so precious Severus about my secret I got so angry I refused to go with her anymore, nor would I even look or come near the evil boy again. Lily had soon realised that there won't be a friendship between us and had agreed to let me skip potions. With muggle studies it was a lot easier, I just simply quit going with her, and if she would take me with her I would just sneak out again. There is no stopping me!  
So here I was sitting in front of a window in some tower in the east, which let me see the sun rise out of the lake. Being in my cat form, I enjoyed the sun touching my fur and the quietness around me. No sound was heard and the moment was just perfect for me.  
That was until the one and only Sirius Black came to sit down next to me. Originally I'm forbidden to be around him or let him pet me, but seeing that Lily wasn't anywhere near me I didn't really care. Not that I would have cared about being seen with one of the marauders if Lily was near, but being cautious is always smart. I glanced at the boy and instead of the happy, laughing boy I knew from former encounters, I saw a serious, sad boy sitting there looking out of the window. I turn to look at him before standing up, jumping on his lap and laying down again. I was just getting sleepy when he started talking ''Hey girl, it's been a while hm'' I heard him whisper before he chuckled and shook his head ''Look at me, talking to the cat… again! I think I'm losing my mind'' he finished the sentence sadly and then he turned his head to look at me, I want to look up to him, but I had no strength, I was so tired, and something about him… something made me want to trust him. Made me want to fall in a peaceful sleep, knowing I'd be alright for he was here. Eventually I did actually fall asleep, in the beginning I was still half listening to Sirius's rambling about some girl he'd seen once, but couldn't find again. I fell asleep and it was the first peaceful sleep I had in the 8 years since the accident. When I finally woke up I was in the Gryffindor common room and felt better than ever. Looking around I noticed there weren't any students around so I stood up and run up to the girls dormitory to find it empty, I sighed and turned to run downstairs towards the great hall, but it is how I did it, that was the mistake that would cost me my secret. Because I quickly changed to my human form to open the portrait and them immediately back into my cat form before starting to run downstairs, no one was there I knew so for sure, I hadn't smelled, seen or heard anyone, so I run, I run over all the stairs and through all the halls until I was in the great hall where I noticed it was already lunch time. I quickly run to Lily and jumped on the empty seat next to her. She turned to look at me and smiled happily, I gave a quiet meow back before turning to the food on the table, waiting patiently for Lily to fill my cup with milk and to put some salmon on my plate I jumped on the table being careful to not touch any food while sitting there. I smiled inwardly, everything will be alright. And I started eating.

My nightmare was forgotten and my eyes weren't dead anymore, only when the sun would go down I would lose the lights that seemed so bright in my eyes during the day, only at night I would sit down in front of the fire and replay my nightmare to then scream on the inside. To then wonder, wonder that if memories come back to you in dreams, why then could you not change them, why could you not change the memories in your dreams while you could change dreams? I know you can't change your memories, no matter how hard you try or how hard you believe, I just want to know why? Why could you change dreams but not memories, why didn't anything work? The 4 word sentence was being repeated in my head during the night. He told me that, he told me that and with every memory I heard him say it again.

''You will never forget.''


	2. Chapter 2 Detention

_Hi, thanks for reading my first chapter and actually hanging around for a second one :) This chaper again is a very short one, but don't worry there will be longer ones eventually!  
For the people whom think this is a very fague and weird story, I completly agree, but everthing will be explained very, very soon. You'll just have to wait and see!_

 _And yes, sadly I do not own any of the characters of this story exept Lya and maybe others later on, but now it really is just Lya... Anyways, all the amazingly awesome characters and this wonderfull world obviously belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling! *aplause* Buuut I think I do own the plot or storyline or... well you probably know what i mean!_

 _I hope you all like it!_

* * *

 _Chapter 2 Detention_

I'm sitting in front of the fireplace again. Watching the fire dance freely, watching them fight their way up to the tips before disappearing in smoke and sparks.  
I sighted and lifted my hands and started directing the flames in shapes, to let them show me my nightmare once more. They slowly changed into a toddler, a girl with curls, a girl that came to me every night to remind me I will never forget. She was standing alone before a man rose from the fire, he started shouting sentences the fire would not tell me, it would only tell me words  
'' Disrespectful …. Failure…. Disgrace…. Embarrassment…. Trash….''  
The words seemed like they would never stop for they went on and on. I watched as the man went on shouting while the girl stood there, her expression blank and empty, her shoulders straight and the only thing that showed her emotion were her hands, which where balled to fists in attempt to not return any words, in attempt to stop herself from running and to stop herself from crying.  
It went on for ages and when the scene finally changed I saw the toddler run, she was running to a tree in the garden, climbing up and sitting down on a branch. And then finally she let all her emotions out, tears where streaming down her face and her body was shacking with anger and power that needed to be unleashed, but couldn't.  
She opened her mouth to let out a scream full of fear, anger, disappointment but most of all helplessness. I felt the scream fill my head, and my hands dropped to show it has ended, but the scream didn't stop. It was echoing in my head, I wanted it to stop, I wanted it to stop so bad. But it didn't.  
I tried thinking about good memories, memories about Lily and her family. The scream started to fade slowly and I tried to regain my breath, whom I hadn't realised I had lost control of.  
My head felt light and relaxed, the lights in my eyes started to return and the tears stopped falling. I sighted, glad that I had survived another night of painful memories.  
Standing up I looked at the fire one more time before turning around and running up to the dormitories.  
I smiled to myself and curled my cat-self in a ball, I had survived 8 years of memories, I had only one year to go and then I'd be free, free of my curse and free of my imprisonment.

Morning came and the day started like all the others of the past 6 years in Hogwarts, Lily only had boring classes like Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Runes before lunch so obviously I skipped those and after lunch she had Charms and Herbology.  
To Charms I didn't go, because I loathe professor Flitwick and the way Lily loves him.  
But I always liked Herbology and professor Sprout so while professor Sprout was telling everybody about the plants we'd learn about this year, I sat proudly on Lily's table looking at a beautiful blue flower, it stood alone in the corner of the classroom surrounded by shadows, yet I could see it perfectly, it wasn't glowing or shining, it was more like a lightbulb with just enough light to show itself in the dark, yet not enough to actually overpower the darkness.  
I sighted and turned my attention back to the board, I might be a cat right now, but I'm also a witch that needs training.  
So the day passed calmly like any other day, the night came and I did not sleep, I sat in front of the fire with empty hands, I did not sleep so I did not dream. It would make me tired and lazy but I could keep it up for a whole week.  
On the Saturday before I could finally sleep again Lily and I were walking towards a tree near the lake during breakfast to relax a bit in the summer sun, when we, or rather Lily, saw Severus Snape bumping into a second year Huffelpuf girl.  
The slimy git then made the mistake to start shouting at the poor girl for he said it was her fault and Lily lost her temper at that for she hated liars, walking over to them with her wand in hand.  
The party of Snape shouting to a small girl quickly changed to a party of Lily screaming hexes and utter rubbish at Snape. At that point the only thing I could do was sit down patiently and wait until there would come a professor or until Lily would be done with screaming.  
The scene must have been quite funny for outsiders to watch, a cat sitting sleepily watching a red head scream at a slimy git and a small girl that I suspect really just wanted to run away and hide in a closet until Lily's wrath had come to an end. Foolish girl, Lily's wrath would never end.  
Luckily for the girl professor McGonagall came a minute later. ''Miss Evans! What is the meaning of this?'' Professor McGonagall asked in that freaky strict tone, obviously Lily had to go in a way to detailed explanation about what had happened, to which the professor replied that she was very, very disappointed in both students.  
Apparently Lily didn't handle the situation very well… although I thought it to be very entertaining and funny to watch! It came down to Lily and the git both having detention, which leads us to this point in time.  
Later that evening about 5 Minutes before the detention would start, Lily started to freak out, I swear I've never seen Lily this nervous before, it's ridiculous!  
''Okay, I can do this, it'll be easy. Yes I can totally do this!'' Yes, Lily is a loon.  
''Lya, I can't do this! Please help me?! I'm begging you!'' Yes, defiantly a loon.  
''Relax Lils, you could use some detention in your life! It's not every day that a goody two shoes girl like you gets detention, so own up to it and be proud!'' I told her with a sigh through our mind link.  
Very useful thing it is! A mind link, only a bonded couple can have it or, like me and Lily's case, a familiar couple.  
A familiar couple exists of one witch or wizard (Lily) and a witch or wizard with extra power that needs an anchor (me) also known as an omniagus. It's very handy!  
''Miss Evans! Perfectly on time I see'' the voice of professor McGonagall broke through my thoughts. Lily and I followed the professor to the trophy room to then be told Lily had to clean the whole room with her other trouble making students.  
I grinned evilly, knowing that if there would be more students, I wouldn't be able to help Lily clean up. But I felt the grin glide off my face when I saw the other students, oh this was going to be one hell of a night. Because walking through that door were Sirius Black, James Potter and effing Severus Snape.  
Bloody hell, if looks could kill, three boys would be laying on the ground without a heartbeat. But lucky for them that wasn't the case so Lily was off the hook and was also wearing a useless glare on her face.  
Which I let her know immediately through our link. No reaction. Too bad.  
The detention didn't go very smoothly because Lily refused to talk to any of the boys, nor would she even glance at them. They, on the other hand couldn't stop talking to each other, or make rude comments to one another.  
But it wasn´t until Snape stormed off and Lily standing up from her spot on the floor with a trophy in hand that things started to get out of hand. I had dozed off so I didn't know what had happened or that Lily had stood up until Lily threw the trophy away and walked up to Sirius with her wand poking in his chest. Her face was a red and her green eyes glowing with anger, James the foolish boy stood to the side with a curious expression on his face.  
´´ what the hell did you just say to Severus?'' Lily asked in a quiet ice cold tone. To which Sirius gave her a crooked smile  
''oh dear, I don't think I remember. What's it to you anyway love?''  
Oh he's so dead. Lily's anger flared and I felt her pulling my magic for strength, this is bad, Lily only ever uses my magic when she is either really, really angry to use it for strength against the one she's facing.  
Or has way to much bottled up emotions, she then tries to use my magic to calm herself.  
I have no idea which one it is, my paws started to freeze from the empty coldness the magic left when it went to Lily, more and more of my body started to shiver, she had to stop, she was draining me, I felt myself slipping, falling.  
I felt empty, cold, my magic almost drained, I need to hold on, I need to.  
I tried telling Lily to stop through the link, but I didn't have enough strength.  
She starts glowing of all the power, her aura mixed with mine. Golden light from me set on fire by Lily's aura. I felt my eyes widen slightly, fear probably very clear.  
How could I have missed all these emotions, all this pain, anger, fear.  
What was she doing? Why was she doing it? What did Sirius say?  
She turned to let my eyes meet hers, to see green bulbs on fire, red enlaced with green and black. I saw the fire die softly, the ager being replaced by fear. But it was too late, everything went dark and quiet.

Lily POV  
Anger is pulsing through my veins, I feel power in every inch of my body, I could see red spots around me and I started breathing heavily.  
Why did he say that? Why?  
I felt my anger flare and my magic intensify, all the bottled up anger, pain, fear came free. All the emotions came at once, what Sirius had said was stupid but childish, not important. Yet it was all that was needed to pull the trigger. I wanted to unleash my magic, wanted to hurt someone, I don't know why.  
I don't know where all the extra magic came from. I just knew it was there and I needed more, more. More to take my revenge for something I wasn't angry about. I felt the hunger for my revenge burn in my throat, head and around me. It was everywhere.  
I couldn't escape it and I didn't want to.  
I just had to do something, I had sat still for too long and I couldn't take it anymore, I needed more power.  
I felt Lya reach out through our link, but her voice never came.  
I could see my magic around me, it was a golden light on fire. Red and gold, red and gold. That's not right, I know my magic. My magic is red, Lia's magic is golden.  
Why do I have her magic? I turned around, just in time to see her look up at me with her big blue eyes filled with fear and pain, and to see her change back to her human form and fall to the ground emotionless.  
Not moving she lay there, her black curls spread around her and her eyes closed. I felt my feet run to her, and putting my hands on her shoulders to turn her around. The anger and pain where long forgotten, the hunger had left me and all I felt now was the fear, fear for my best friend and familiar.  
Tears started falling from my eyes and the fear clouded my heart and brain, I started sobbing and screaming her name, willing her to wake up, asking her to not leave me, saying I can't live without her. I was scared to lose my best friend and scared about the thoughts that just claimed my body and brains, thoughts about all the things that could happen to her, thoughts about what had already happened.  
What had happened? How did it happen? How can I never make it happen again? And most importantly how can I reverse it?  
My face was wet and my voice felt like sand in my throat.  
When two strong arms wrapped around me and a voice whispered in my ear to calm down and focus, only focus could bring magic back to its owner.  
I breathed deeply, of course! I had her magic, it had made me strong and had drained her.  
My brain cleared slowly and I could see Lya in front of me clearly.  
I took another deep breath and started focusing on the support I was getting, drying my tears and looking at the girl in front of me, willing magic to leave my body.  
Lya's magic must leave my body, and it must do so now.

Lia POV  
Darkness is surrounding me, I can hear Lily screaming, telling me to wake up, to not leave her. But I can't move, it's like ropes are tied around my arms and legs, I can't even move my head. I want to see, I want to feel something. But all I get is emptiness, darkness and Lily's voice. Only magic can bring me back, only magic can free me. And it has to be my own. I hear Lily's voice fade and I start panicking, she can't give up! I'm trapped in my mind and in my mind I have memories. Memories that hunt me. Hunt me and remind me. I can already see the darkness slowly taking shapes to make me relive everything, making me relive the things I'd already would never forget, memories that will again be burned in my mind. Lily, I tell myself, Lily will help me. Lily will free me, Lily will never abandon me. She will figure it out. She has to. ''Please…'' I mumble softly, frightened, when I see him stand there, he is grinning and slowly walking towards me. He's here, and Lily isn't. Why isn't she here? ''Please…''


End file.
